Aniversário quase frustrado em Miami
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Um presente da deusa, perfeito demais para ser verdade. Uma viagem quase mal sucedida mas que se tornará a melhor de suas vidas. Fic de niver dos gêmeos Saga e Kanon. Yaoi, lógico!


**Aniversário quase frustrado em Miami**

Três dias em Miami Beach.

Os olhos de ambos brilharam, de forma homogênea, diante da oferta da jovem reencarnação da deusa.

O que dera naquela nanica mimada e insuportável, metida a dona do próprio nariz? Que bicho a mordera para que ela, naquela bela, se não perfeita manhã de Maio, resolvesse conceder tal maravilhoso presente àqueles dois cavaleiros?

Só podia ser piada.

_"Ela está gozando da nossa cara, não é possível.", _pensou o caçula, olhando de forma desconfiada para a jovem. Seu irmão percebeu a desconfiança e também descrente da bondade excessiva de Athena, perguntou:

- Diga-me se entendemos bem, srta. Saori. Acaso disse que eu e Kanon poderemos passar nosso aniversário em Miami, com todas as despesas por sua conta?

- Sim Saga, foi exatamente isso que eu disse. - caminhou calmamente em direção a grande sacada na sala do mestre. - Poderão partir amanhã a tarde, após seu expediente na Fundação e ficarão na Florida até quarta-feira de manhã.

Não podia ser! Ou ela havia batido com a cabeça em algum pilar, ou o Pégasu a pedira em casamento. A primeira opção parecia mais viável.

- Bem... não sabemos como agradecer. - disse Saga, realmente agradecido e ainda surpreso.

- Essa viagem fará bem aos dois. Além disso, é um presente de aniversário do qual são dignos.

"Kanon, me belisca para eu saber se estou sonhando!", falou Saga por cosmo ao irmão.

Kanon abriu um meio sorriso e postado ao lado do gêmeo, estendeu o braço disfarçadamente e deu-lhe um beliscão na bunda.

- Idiota!

- O que disse, Saga?

- Ahm... nada Athena. - deu uma cotovelada em Kanon, que conteve-se para não rir.

- Ah e antes que eu me esqueça, mandarei um soldado entregar as passagens aéreas amanhã cedo. Espero que apreciem a viagem. Agora podem voltar para seu templo.

Ambos agradeceram polidamente e reverenciaram a deusa, afastando-se logo em seguida.

Quando já fora da grande sala, Saga indagou:

- O que será que deu nela?

Kanon parou e segurou nos ombros do outro, olhando sério.

- Saga, você tem certeza de que não lançou o satã-imperial nela?

- Não seja idiota Kanon! Claro que não fiz isso! - respondeu rispidamente, retomando a caminhada.

- Então maninho... eu realmente não sei que bicho mordeu essa garota! - deu de ombros, enquanto seguia o irmão. - Mas Miami Beach lá vamos nós!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Miami? Vocês vão para Miami?

Kanon abriu um sorriso e passou o braço em torno do pescoço do gêmeo.

- Pois é Escorpião, presente de aniversário de Athena para nós.

Encostado no pilar da porta do templo de Aquário, Milo cruzou os braços. Estava visivelmente indignado.

- Não sabia que você ainda usava da técnica satã-imperial, Saga.

Saga passou a mão pelos cabelos, já irritado.

- Eu não lancei o satã-imperial, mas que inferno! Athena nos deu o presente por livre e espontânea vontade.

Milo olhou para o lado, Camus aparecera na porta de seu templo.

- Ouviu isso Camus? Athena os presenteou com uma viagem a Miami!

O francês arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza de que não usou de alguma técnica para... persuadir Athena, Saga?

- ...

- Ah, se ele disse que não, então podem ter certeza de que Athena reconheceu que eu e Saga somos os melhores cavaleiros que ela tem.

- _Mon Dieu_! Se os melhores já quiseram acabar com a vida dela, imagino os piores. - replicou Camus, em tom sarcástico.

- Eu acho que vou ter uma conversinha com aquela pirralha. No seu aniversário Camus, nem uma viagem para fora do Santuário ela não _nos_ deu.

Camus olhou seriamente nos olhos de Milo.

- _Nos_ deu? Por um acaso fazemos aniversário juntos, Escorpião?

Kanon não conteve uma risada, o que fez Milo ficar corado de vergonha e de raiva.

- Ma-mas Camus...

Camus deu as costas aos três, indo em direção a sala do mestre.

- Vou negociar com Athena. Acho que mereço uma viagem a Paris no mês que vem.

- É, o mundo é dos espertos. - disse Saga, puxando o caçula pela cintura. - Vamos Kan, temos que fazer nossas malas.

_"Talvez o mundo fosse melhor se tivessem acabado com essa pirralha."_, pensou Milo, fervendo de ódio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Hey maninho, mas que exagero! Tenho de lhe lembrar que não vamos passar uma temporada na Florida. - disse Kanon, sentado na cama, vendo Saga arrumar a mala.

- Você diz isso agora, mas na hora que faltar algo na sua mochila você vai vir correndo abanando o rabinho e pedindo para que eu te empreste.

- Pois saiba que eu e minha mochila somos auto-suficientes!

- Aham, veremos.

- Ei Saga, o que vai querer de presente esse ano, hem?

Gêmeos terminou de guardar uma camiseta na mala e olhou para o irmão.

- Não sei, acho que já tenho tudo o que quero. E você, já pensou no que vai querer?

- Na verdade... já. - levantou-se e foi até uma gaveta, de onde tirou um papel enrolado. - Aqui está minha lista!

Desenrolou o papel, que ia até o chão e se estendia até a cama.

- Minha lista até que diminuiu esse ano, não acha?

Saga não se dignou a responder. Engatinhou por cima da cama e puxou a lista da mão do irmão, lendo. Ria e balançava a cabeça, aquelas listas de Kanon eram sempre assim, no mínimo ridículas.

- "Ver o Saga vestindo as escamas de Dragão Marinho". Que tipo de desejo é esse, Kanon?

O ex-marina sorriu e passou a mão pela nuca.

- Ah... apenas curiosidade!

- Você deveria desistir dessas listas, é apenas desperdício de papel. - disse devolvendo o papel.

- Um dia eu ainda ganho todos esses presentes. - comentou enquanto enrolava a grande lista.

Saga guardou o último acessório e fechou a mala. Ou melhor, tentou.

- Kanon, senta aqui em cima da mala para me ajudar a fechá-la.

- Hum, falei que você era exagerado! - replicou, subindo para sentar na mala.

Ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, Saga fechou o zíper da mala. Abraçou o gêmeo pela cintura e levantou-lhe os cabelos, dando um beijo em sua nuca.

- Provoca Saga, provoca mesmo. Quero ver se você agüenta depois. - disse Kanon em voz baixa, sentindo um estremecimento com a carícia.

- Se eu provoco... - mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha do mais novo. - é porque estou pronto para arcar com as conseqüências.

Kanon sorriu e saiu de cima da mala, jogando-a no chão e recebendo um olhar reprovador do irmão. Deitou-se na cama e puxou Saga para si, beijando-o voluptuosamente.

Para que deixar para amanhã, o que podiam fazer agora?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dia 29 de Maio – Manhã.**

Kanon dormia a sono solto.

Em frente ao espelho, Saga arrumava o nó de sua gravata listrada. Vestia o básico terno preto e a camisa branca. Passou a mão pelos cabelos já penteados e se aproximou da cama.

- Como pode ser tão dorminhoco? - falou para si mesmo e inclinou-se, dando um selinho em Kanon.

Passou a mão pelo rosto do irmão e saiu. Naquele dia, ainda trabalharia na Fundação.

Ao chegar na entrada de seu templo, viu um soldado do Santuário vir em sua direção.

- Senhor! Athena mandou entregar-lhe esse envelope. - disse o homem estendendo-lhe o envelope.

As passagens. E não é que a pirralha cumprira mesmo a palavra?

Saga pegou o envelope e guardou no bolso do paletó.

- Obrigado.

_"Passar nosso aniversário em Miami... é mais do que eu podia desejar."_, pensou e sorriu.

Gêmeos nunca se sentira tão disposto a trabalhar!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kanon acordou quase na hora do almoço. Enquanto tomava uma vitamina de frutas, foi arrumando a mochila para a viagem. Como sabia que não precisaria de supérfluos, – esses ele encontraria na mala de Saga – pegou algumas peças de roupa e alguns acessórios essenciais, além de seus documentos e algum dinheiro que tinha guardado e colocou na mochila, deixando-a em um canto, junto da mala.

- Ah, mas eu daria um beijo na Saori em agradecimento! - exclamou para as paredes. - Só que não mereço tal tortura!

Riu e foi para a sala, onde passou o resto do dia vendo tevê, enquanto esperava o retorno de Saga.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dia 29 de Maio – Tarde.**

Saga chegou apressado do trabalho e encontrou o irmão calmamente sentado no sofá, assistindo um de seus programas favoritos. Parou em frente à televisão, bloqueando a visão e cruzou os braços.

- Kanon, você está pronto?

- Uhum! Já arrumei minha mochila... hey, poderia sair da frente por favor?

- E quer dizer que vai de pijama para a Florida?

- Que horas é o nosso vôo?

- Ahm... seis e meia.

Kanon olhou para o relógio: eram quinze para as cinco.

- Droga Saga, estamos atrasados! - exclamou, dando um pulo do sofá.

- Vou tomar um banho.

- Vou com você, assim economizamos tempo.

Saga o deteve.

- Acredite, nos atrasaríamos mais. - deu um beijo rápido em Kanon e foi até o banheiro.

_"Só falta nós perdermos o vôo!", _pensou o ex-marina, andando de um lado para o outro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Meia hora depois...**

Kanon colocou a mochila nas costas e Saga pegou a mala. Deram uma recapitulada mental no que estavam levando e, certos de que não faltava nada, dirigiram-se a saída do Santuário, onde um carro os aguardava.

- A srta. Saori me deu ordens para levá-los até o aeroporto. - disse um soldado, abrindo a porta do Jaguar para os dois, após pegar as bagagens e colocar no porta-malas.

- É, a Saori mandou bem... que carrão! - comentou Kanon, sentado no banco de trás, se esgueirando para mexer no rádio.

- Kanon, pare de ser criança! - disse Saga, empurrando a mão do caçula para longe do rádio. - O que quer ouvir?

- Sintoniza em alguma rádio legal. - resolveu comportar-se e se ajeitou no banco, olhando pela janela enquanto o motorista dava partida.

Saga escolheu uma rádio de Classic Rock e se recostou mais ao banco, olhando para o soldado a seu lado.

- Por favor, tente ir rápido, pois estamos atrasados.

- Claro, senhor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**No Aeroporto...**

- Eu gostaria de saber o que aquele homem entende por rápido. Se eu soubesse que um incompetente ia nos trazer, teria eu conduzido o carro até aqui e ele que levasse de volta ao Santuário. - reclamava Saga, enquanto se movia apressadamente ao balcão, com Kanon logo atrás.

- Ainda estamos em tempo... quase atrasados, mas poderia ter sido pior.

No balcão, Saga apresentou os passaportes e as passagens de ambos e a simpática atendente apontou para um portão do lado oposto do saguão.

- O vôo de vocês já está para sair, senhor.

Saga pegou os documentos e saiu da fila que se formava atrás de si.

- Ande seu molenga, estamos quase atrasados!

- Estou indo, estou indo... - replicou Kanon, acompanhando-o até o portão de embarque.

Quando chegaram à pista, Saga avisou:

- A desgraçada nos deu passagens para a classe econômica. Eu sabia que o presente estava bom demais para ser verdade.

- Ela é uma mão-de-vaca de primeira. Mas dane-se, pelo menos vamos nos divertir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A viagem estava sendo caótica. Na poltrona atrás da que os gêmeos haviam sentado, havia uma mãe com uma criança de colo e outra com uns seis anos. O bebê não parava de chorar e o garoto, passando despercebido à mãe, se inclinou na poltrona e puxou o cabelo de Saga.

- Ai ca------!

Kanon estava folheando uma revista, levantou o olhar para Saga.

- O que houve?

Saga também se inclinara na poltrona.

- Hey moleque, é bom que não tenha feito isso de propósito.

A mãe do menino, que acalmara o bebê, olhou para Saga.

- Algum problema, moço?

- Seu garoto puxou meu cabelo. Será que a senhora pode olhá-lo melhor? Eu e meu nam... meu irmão não queremos ser incomodados.

A mulher ficou corada.

- Ah mil perdões! Prometo que ele não incomodará mais!

Saga voltou a sentar-se no banco. Kanon passou a mão por seus cabelos e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Garoto adorável, não? - comentou ironicamente e virou o rosto, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios do gêmeo.

- Kanon... já disse para não fazer isso em um lugar como es--

- Manheeeeeeeee! Olha só, os caras no banco da frente estão se beijando!

Kanon segurou uma risada e desencostou de Saga. Quando fez isso, teve a impressão de ver os cabelos do outro cavaleiro mudar de cor por um lampejo de segundo.

_"Se ele despertar a outra face aqui, fode tudo!", _pensou o caçula e falou no ouvido do irmão:

- Saga, é melhor você tentar se acalmar. Eu não estou afim de amansar seu _alter-ego_ se ele aparecer aqui.

- Eu estou calmo. E você diz isso como se não gostasse dele.

- Ahm... eu até gosto, mas isso quando ele aparece _naqueles momentos_ e... você não faz idéia do quanto pode ser divertido.

- Seu masoquista! - resmungou, pegando a revista da mão de Kanon.

Kanon cruzou os braços e olhou pela janela, vendo a cidade totalmente minúscula lá embaixo. Passou a língua pelos lábios e sem olhar para Saga, disse em voz baixa:

- Hey maninho... não tá afim de ir dar uma rapidinha ali no banheiro?

Saga ergueu o olhar e segurou Kanon pelo queixo, aproximando os rostos.

- Não Kanon... deixa de ser tarado!

- Que droga... - recostou-se mais a poltrona e fechou os olhos. Já que não tinha jeito, ia tentar tirar um cochilo.

Antes de voltar a ler a revista, Saga olhou de canto para o irmão e riu baixo.

_"Você não muda, Kan."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após uma escala em Londres, prosseguiram a viagem. Saga permaneceu dormindo até Miami, estava cansado, pois seu dia havia sido corrido. Kanon ficou parte da viagem olhando pela janela enquanto ouvia música e parte olhando para o irmão dormindo, totalmente encantado com a imagem tão semelhante ao seu reflexo no espelho.

Quando aterrissaram, estavam animadíssimos. Porém Saga estava tão apreensivo após a viagem problemática que já se preparava para um desembarque caótico.

A passagem pela alfândega foi tranqüila, para o espanto de Saga, que já contava com o extravio de sua bagagem.

- Tá vendo? Você consegue ser pessimista quando quer, mas no fim tudo está dando certo. Agora que chegamos as coisas só tem a melhorar!

- Hunf! Depois de tantos problemas, se sumissem com a bagagem eu nem me espantaria. - passou o braço pelo de Kanon, enquanto saíam do aeroporto. - Só espero que tenha razão e dê tudo certo agora.

- Claro que vai. - disse Kanon, voltando-se para o gêmeo com intenções de beijá-lo.

- Kanon! - Saga se afastou a tempo. - Será que não pode se conter em público?

- Ah, aposto que ninguém ia ver. - fez um muxoxo. - Hey, um táxi livre ali, vamos aproveitar.

- Ótimo! - Saga acenou para o taxista.

Logo estavam a caminho do hotel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**No táxi...**

Os irmãos estavam sentados lado a lado, no banco de trás. Conversavam em grego, enquanto o motorista cantarolava algum hit das paradas de música americana.

- Ainda bem que pelo menos a Saori fez nossas reservas.

- Eu ainda tento entender o que deu nela.

- Talvez ela esteja fazendo isso por precaução.

Kanon olhou perplexo.

- Precaução?

- Sim. Talvez ela tenha medo que nossa história se repita ou que agora que estamos mais unidos, tentemos dominar o Santuário juntos.

- Até que não seria má idéia. - retrucou com um sorriso sugestivo.

Saga deu um tapa no braço do gêmeo.

- Não seja idiota. Se vier com essas idéias de novo, dou um jeito para que lhe matem, antes que você tente ludibriar outro deus.

- E se... - Kanon se aproximou do ouvido de Saga, falando em tom levemente provocativo. - sua face má despertar de novo?

- Chega desse assunto! - replicou irritado e empurrou o irmão.

Kanon riu.

- Maninho, você me leva tão a sério. Pelo menos agora eu sei que você não teria coragem de me matar, já que deixaria por conta de outros.

Saga lançou um olhar mortal ao outro cavaleiro e ia retrucar, mas ouviu o motorista dizer:

- Fim da corrida.

O carro estava estacionado em frente ao hotel. Saga pagou a corrida enquanto Kanon já saltava para a calçada, observando a fachada do prédio e ficando maravilhado ao ver que este tinha vista para o mar.

_"A baixinha economizou no vôo, mas caprichou no hotel."_, pensou com um sorriso.

- Pare de babar, Kanon. - disse Saga com um sorriso, entregando-lhe a mochila.

- Hey, vai negar que esse lugar é incrível?

- É bonito mesmo. - disse olhando ao redor. - Mas ande, vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora e eu mal posso esperar por chegar no quarto.

- Han, e depois eu que sou o tarado. - replicou seguindo Saga para dentro do hotel.

- Disse isso, pois quero descansar seu pervertido.

Kanon forçou um ar emburrado, que Saga ignorou. Não ia entrar no jogo dele.

Conforme Saori deixara avisado em um bilhete junto das passagens, o quarto dos dois já estava reservado. Na recepção, os gêmeos pegaram a chave e se dirigiram para o elevador, estavam hospedados em um dos andares mais altos.

- Pena que não é elevador panorâmico. - reclamou Kanon, olhando para o chão do elevador.

- Você parece uma criança grande, Kan. Por que não levanta a cabeça? Até parece que tem medo de altura. Se o elevador fosse panorâmico, você já estaria passando mal.

Kanon deu um risinho nervoso.

- Claro que não, não diga tolices.

Quando o elevador parou no décimo quinto andar, os dois saíram e se dirigiram ao quarto no fim do grande corredor de tapete aveludado.

Ao entrarem, Saga logo notou que sua mala já fora deixada ali pelo serviço do hotel. Kanon tirou a mochila das costas e jogou numa poltrona que avistou no canto da pequena saleta. O segundo passo que deu foi até o frigobar.

- Hey Saga! Aceita uma vodka ou prefere cerveja? Ou quer que eu peça uma champagne para comemorarmos?

- Champagne só amanhã. Aceito uma vodka.

Kanon lançou a garrafa e Saga pegou no ar.

- Nada mal. - abriu a garrafa e virou no gargalo. - O quarto é ali?

Saga foi em direção à porta que Kanon apontara e abriu.

- Uhum... é. - respondeu rindo.

- Por que está rindo?

- Tenho a leve impressão de que você não vai gostar dele.

Rapidamente, o mais novo correu até a porta também, curioso e preocupado. Quando avistou o quarto, seu semblante alternou entre decepção e revolta.

- Maldita Athena!

- Acalme-se Kan, não é nada demais. Além do que, veja, é uma suíte!

- Suíte, suíte... CAMAS DE SOLTEIRO? Aquela pirralha ficou maluca? Será que ela estava no mundo da lua e esqueceu que NÓS DORMIMOS NA MESMA CAMA?

Saga ria ainda mais da situação. Imaginara que Kanon não fosse gostar, mas não que fosse odiar tanto. Abraçou-o pela cintura.

- Entenda Athena, Kanon. Seria muito estranho ela pedir um quarto de casal para irmãos. E você pode dormir numa das camas comigo, só não garanto não derrubá-lo durante a noite.

- Menos mal... - disse virando-se e beijando Saga. - Mas que essa nanica nos sacaneou, você não pode negar. Ela podia ter dito que éramos gêmeos tão ligados, mas **tão **ligados, que desde pequenos dividíamos a mesma cama.

- Eles achariam estranho do mesmo jeito.

- Droga.

- Esqueça as camas, Kanon. - disse, inclinando-se e beijando o pescoço do caçula.

Kanon abraçou o irmão usando o braço livre, mantendo-o perto.

- Como esquecer se é para lá que quero te levar?

Saga se afastou e tirou a garrafa da mão dele, colocando-a, assim como a sua própria, em cima de uma mesinha. Voltou para perto de Kanon e sorriu.

- E por que não me leva a banheira, han? Não acha que seu gêmeo inseparável merece um banho relaxante?

Kanon puxou-o para perto de novo e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

- Merece isso e muito mais, maninho.

Deixaram uma trilha de roupas espalhadas pelo chão, até o banheiro e ficaram trocando carícias até que a água esfriasse. Então tomaram uma ducha rápida para enxaguar os corpos e foram ao quarto, onde acabaram por dividir uma das camas de solteiro. Por ser mais estreita, os mantinha mais próximos e eles ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, antes de voltar a explorar o corpo um do outro, com mãos e bocas, causando prazer mútuo.

A madrugada ia alta quando adormeceram, Kanon aninhado ao irmão de forma possessiva e ao mesmo tempo, como se buscasse segurança nos braços dele.

O novo dia que nasceria seria deles, em vários sentidos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como já era de costume, Saga acordou primeiro. Sorriu a notar que Kanon continuava envolvendo-lhe com os braços e dormia feito um anjo apoiado em seu peito. Ficou por um longo tempo acariciando os longos cabelos dele e então tirou-o de cima de si, cuidadosamente.

Saindo do quarto, recolheu as peças de roupa que haviam espalhado pelo chão e vestiu-se. Já planejava pedir o café da manhã pelo serviço de quarto, não deixaria Kanon dormir muito, afinal aquele dia era dos dois e deveriam aproveitar cada segundo.

Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos. Quando voltava para a pequena saleta, lembrou-se de que o presente que comprara para Kanon ficara na Grécia, mais precisamente em cima de sua mesa no escritório da Fundação.

_"Bem, eu compro alguma coisa para ele aqui."_, pensou e satisfeito com a solução, pediu um farto café da manhã pelo telefone do hotel. Enquanto esperava, foi acordar o gêmeo.

- Kanon, chamou baixo, bem próximo ao ouvido do mais novo. - Kanon... acorde...

Kanon moveu-se na cama e segurou o travesseiro.

- Hum... eu não quero ir treinar. - gemeu. - Mande Athena aos quintos dos infernos e me deixe dormir!

Saga balançou a cabeça e riu. Acordar o irmão era uma guerra, mas ele conhecia as estratégias. Chamou novamente, em voz baixa e ficou beijando o lóbulo da orelha de Kanon, passando a mão por suas costas de forma provocativa. Em menos de três minutos, o grego abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia Kan. - beijou-o nos lábios. - Feliz Aniversário.

Ainda sonolento, Kanon jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Saga e puxou-o para mais um beijo.

- Feliz Aniversário maninho. Que tal me presentear agora? - disse trazendo-o para mais perto, beijando-o de forma mais intensa do que anteriormente.

Saga não tinha a menor intenção de relutar. Já se entregava as carícias, deitando sobre Kanon, quando ouviram batidas na porta.

- É... é o serviço de quarto. - disse Saga com voz fraca.

- Que se dane o serviço de quarto. - retrucou Kanon, enfiando a mão por dentro da roupa do gêmeo e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Kan... Kanon... é o nosso café da manhã.

- Não importa, agora eu só quero a sobremesa.

- Kanon! Chega! - exclamou, ouvindo as batidas na porta pela terceira vez. - Depois recomeçamos isso.

Saga foi até a porta e recebeu o café da manhã, que a camareira depositou na mesinha de centro que havia na saleta. Tão logo a mulher saiu, ele retornou ao quarto e jogou uma roupa para Kanon.

- Vista-se e venha tomar café. - saiu sem dar chance de protesto, que por certo viria.

A contragosto, Kanon vestiu-se e juntou-se ao irmão para fazerem a primeira refeição. Na mesa havia de tudo: leite, suco, café, uma pilha de panquecas com caramelo, frutas, ovos com bacon. Resumindo, quase uma refeição para um batalhão.

- Uhm, mas que café da manhã caprichado! - exclamou Kanon, já ficando de bom humor. - Essas comidas americanas... vou voltar gordo para a Grécia. - disse servindo-se de leite.

- Mais do que já é? - provocou Saga.

O caçula apenas lançou um olhar feio em troca e continuou comendo. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, então Saga ergueu o olhar para Kanon e perguntou:

- O que quer fazer hoje?

- Ir à praia, claro! Imagine Saga, todos aqueles americanos sarados de sunguinha han? Nada mal... - comentou sorrindo de forma maliciosa e levando uma maçã a boca.

- Sem contar com as garotas de biquíni. - sorriu de volta, satisfeito ao ver que Kanon ficara emburrado.

- Não comece Saga. Sabe que eu odeio quando você dá bola para essas mulheres.

- Então comporte-se, pois se eu o ver dando mole pros surfistas, você verá só.

Kanon largou a maçã em cima da mesa e foi até Saga, abraçando-o por trás.

- Para que dar mole pra outros, se eu tenho você, que é mil vezes melhor?

- Eu o conheço, Kanon. Nunca se contenta com o que tem.

- Isso não se aplica a você maninho. - beijou-o no pescoço e voltou ao lugar, terminando o café.

Logo que terminaram de comer, pegaram óculos escuros, trocaram as camisetas que vestiam – Kanon vestiu uma regata preta e Saga uma camiseta azul marinho. - e ficaram com suas bermudas jeans. Saga pegou sua carteira e olhou para o gêmeo.

- Tudo certo?

- Uhum.

- Então vamos. - puxou-o pela mão.

Enquanto desciam para o saguão do hotel, receberam olhares das pessoas por quem passaram.

- Ou eu sou gostoso demais e estou chamando a atenção ou esse pessoal tá tirando com a nossa cara.

- Você é muito cismado. Ninguém está olhando para nós. - retrucou Saga, mas não realmente convicto do que dizia.

- O próximo que me encarar eu vou tirar satisfações. - resmungou, ajeitando o óculos escuro.

- Você mal sabe a língua deles, como vai tirar satisfações?

Kanon parou no meio do caminho e olhou para Saga.

- E como você sabe falar inglês?

- Tive aulas, meu caro irmão.

- Quando? Por que eu não tive?

- Porque você estava preso no Cabo Sunion. Agora pare de reclamar e vamos.

Saga continuou a andar, já chegando na saída do hotel. Não podia ignorar os olhares em sua direção.

- Provavelmente chamamos atenção por sermos gêmeos e... por sermos estrangeiros. - justificou, inseguro.

Quando chegaram na porta do hotel, ficaram incrédulos e decepcionados.

- Era só o que faltava! - exclamou Kanon.

O céu estava cinzento e começara a chover. Com tantos dias ensolarados na Florida, por que aquele não podia ser um deles?

- Melhor voltarmos para o quarto e mudarmos nossos planos.

- Podemos ir a noite, que tal? Agora vamos trocar essa roupa e tirar esses óculos, realmente estamos chamando a atenção.

- Eu não disse?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Da mesma forma que haviam descido, voltaram ao quarto. Kanon sentou-se no sofá, emburrado. Saga foi ao quarto, trocou a bermuda por uma calça e voltou à sala, ajoelhando em frente ao mais novo.

- Kan, não fique chateado. Há n coisas que podemos fazer. Não vai se trancar no quarto por isso, vai?

Kanon jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Saga e se inclinou para ele, fazendo um beicinho e rindo logo em seguida.

- Adoro quando me trata feito criança.

- Você é uma criança. Agora vá se trocar e vamos sair assim você pode escolher um presente. Eu esqueci o seu na Fundação.

- Ok! - deu um selinho no gêmeo e levantou-se. - Volto em dois minutos.

- Vou contar no relógio. - deu um tapa na bunda dele e sorriu, sentando-se no sofá para esperar.

Cinco minutos depois, Kanon voltou vestindo uma calça jeans que ia até pouco abaixo do joelho. Pegara o dinheiro na mochila, pois não comprara nada para o irmão. (para variar esquecera)

- Lindo como eu, para variar. - comentou Saga, levantando-se e puxando-o para um longo beijo.

- Uhm Saga... assim eu vou querer ficar aqui pelo resto da tarde. - sussurrou entre o beijo.

- Não seu bobo! Vamos nessa!

Saíram finalmente e pegaram um táxi. Saga pediu que os levasse em algum shopping center. A chuva estava incessante e acabaram se molhando um pouco, mas não se importaram.

- Quem diria que no fim das contas, iríamos parar em um shopping!

- Pelo menos estamos juntos, para mim é o que importa.

- Saga, se você não quer que eu o beije em público não diga essas coisas. - olhou para uma vitrine. - Perfeito! Olhe seu presente ali!

- Ahm? - viu a valise preta de couro legítimo que o gêmeo apontava. - Ma-mas... Kanon é muito caro.

- Não tem problema eu... - olhou na carteira. - ah droga!

- O que foi?

- São em dólares! Eu não tenho dólares.

- Deixa para lá. Sabe que não me importo com essas coisas. Aliás, vai dizer que também esqueceu meu presente em casa?

Kanon deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Na verdade eu...

- Era de se esperar. No dia que lembrar do meu presente, ficarei surpreso. Bem, já sei o que vou dar para nós dois. Espere aqui.

Saga voltou para o começo do corredor e sumiu em uma das lojas. Kanon sentou em um banco e ficou esperando. Duas garotas passaram por ele, dando risinhos cúmplices e lançando-lhe olhares convidativos. Claro que o geminiano já ia dar confiança quando Saga reapareceu e encarou-o.

- Você não pode mesmo ficar sozinho, não é?

- Mas o que estou fazendo?

Saga deu um beijo violento em Kanon, que mesmo que fosse para repreendê-lo, não teve esse efeito. Após o beijo, o caçula sorriu.

- Oras, não era você que não queria me beijar em público? - perguntou com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- Vamos embora. - Saga puxou Kanon pela mão e piscou para as meninas, que olhavam incrédulas.

- E o meu presente?

- Nem mais uma palavra!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dia 30 de Maio – Noite.**

Depois de saírem do shopping, os gêmeos haviam passeado a pé, já que apenas garoava. Apesar do ocorrido no shopping, logo fizeram as pazes. Já no caminho de volta passaram em uma confeitaria e compraram um pequeno bolo de chocolate.

Ainda puderam desfrutar da piscina do hotel e o fim da tarde curtiram na cama.

Agora iam finalmente comemorar o aniversário, comendo bolo e bebendo champagne. O clima estava perfeito.

Saga serviu as taças e entregou uma para Kanon. Brindaram.

- A nós.

- Os gêmeos mais perfeitos do planeta. - completou Kanon, rindo.

Foram até a janela e ficaram observando a noite chuvosa. Ainda por trás da cortina de água e do céu escuro, podia se ver a Lua brilhante. Um momento de silêncio se estabeleceu e mesmo sem palavras, eles pareciam se comunicar perfeitamente, apenas por sentirem a presença um do outro.

Quando as taças esvaziaram pela quarta vez, Saga deixou-as sobre a mesinha e voltou para perto da janela, segurando a cintura de Kanon e aproximando-se de forma sedutora para roubar um beijo extremamente carinhoso.

- Eu o amo, Kan.

- Eu também... me amo tanto! - riu. - Ok, brincadeira. Eu também amo você. E feliz aniversário, acho que não disse ainda.

Trocaram outro beijo.

- Vamos detonar aquele bolo e depois quero levá-lo a um lugar.

Kanon assentiu.

Cantaram parabéns entre risos, sentindo como se fossem crianças de novo. Mal deixaram farelos do bolo e então o primogênito conduziu o irmão para fora do quarto. Saíram do hotel debaixo de chuva, sem dar a mínima para a roupa que ia pesando pouco a pouco.

Chegaram a praia, já encharcados e se abraçaram forte, após descalçarem as sandálias gregas e caminharem descalços pela areia molhada.

Saga tirou uma caixinha do bolso e dela uma corrente dourada, que colocou no pescoço do gêmeo.

- Você não está merecendo, mas... feliz aniversário de novo.

Kanon olhou para o pingente, em forma de "S". Abriu um sorriso e apertou mais o amante contra seu corpo. Logo Saga lhe entregava uma corrente semelhante, para que colocasse em seu pescoço. O ex-marina ficou ainda mais encantado ao ver que o pingente de Saga era em forma de "K". Sem dizer palavra, soltou o irmão e entrou no mar, mergulhando assim que alcançou a parte mais profunda.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos ficou um tanto aflito com a demora, mas então o viu emergir. Claro que aquele que fora o Dragão dos Mares não tinha motivos para temer o mar. Quando se aproximou, trazia algo em uma das mãos.

- Eu queria achar uma ostra com uma pérola dentro, que nem nos filmes, mas... só consegui isso. - abriu a mão, revelando uma bela e enorme concha.

- O que mais me espanta... é que você ainda consegue me surpreender, Kan.

- Ah... que é isso... - sorriu sem graça, feito um garotinho. - Literalmente se está na chuva, é para se molhar. Vem nadar comigo, maninho!

- E como eu poderia recusar?

Entraram no mar com as roupas mesmo e se divertiram na praia até o começo do dia seguinte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dia 31 de Maio – Uma da manhã.**

- Pensei que não fossem nos deixar entrar no hotel.

- Acredite Kan, eles não iam. - riu. - Mas também pudera, veja nosso estado!

Caíram na risada.

- Foi o melhor aniversário que já tive. - disse Kanon, despindo-se das roupas molhadas.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. Ei, vamos logo para o banho! Não podemos dormir muito tarde, nosso vôo parte cedo amanhã.

- Está aprendendo! Já considera onze da manhã cedo!

- Não considero Kanon. Mas sei que para você ainda é madrugada.

- Uhum. - beijou-lhe os ombros e arrastou-lhe para o banheiro.

Sentiam-se animados, felizes e satisfeitos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dia 31 de Maio – Nove da manhã.**

- Kan... acorde... - repetia o ritual, sacudindo o irmão de leve.

- Uhm mamãe, você está chamando a pessoa errada... eu sou o Saga e não o Kanon. - gemeu.

Saga não podia acreditar que até dormindo seu irmão tentava enganar as pessoas. Deu uma mordida no pescoço dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- É bom que levante logo, pois não quero me atrasar por sua culpa.

Ia se afastando da cama, mas foi rapidamente puxado de volta.

- Irritado logo cedo é? - beijou-o.

- Você adora me provocar, não? Levante-se e arrume suas coisas. Vamos tomar mais um café da manhã daqueles e pé na estrada!

- Vou me levantar só pelo café da manhã.

- Guloso!

Vestiram-se, arrumaram as bagagens e desfrutaram daquele maravilhoso café da manhã tipicamente norte-americano. Saíram quase em cima da hora, Saga já reclamando sobre perder o vôo.

Na porta do hotel, depararam-se com um Sol lindo, daqueles que só se vê em dias de verão.

- Deve ser praga do invejoso do Milo. - resmungou Kanon.

Saga riu.

- _Bye bye, Miami._

Entraram no táxi e chegaram no aeroporto a tempo. A viagem não poderia ser mais tranqüila. Quando começaram a aterrissar em Atenas, alegria e nostalgia se mixaram, tomando conta dos dois.

Era bom estar de volta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**No Aeroporto...**

Athena os esperava, acompanhada de Aldebaran.

- Que tal a viagem, cavaleiros?

Kanon já ia reclamar do avião e do hotel, mas prevendo isso, Saga calou-o.

- Foi maravilhoso, Athena. Estamos muito agradecidos. - recebeu um olhar indignado de Kanon e deu uma cotovelada nele.

- Ah! Parabéns atrasado! - exclamou Aldebaran, dando um abraço "esmaga-ossos" nos dois.

- Er... obrigado Deba!

- Valeu Debão!

Voltaram ao Santuário contando sobre Miami. Athena parecia genuinamente feliz pela volta dos dois e por terem apreciado seu presente.

Aquela menina andava bebendo?

- Ah Saga... Camus disse que você esqueceu isso no escritório. - entregou uma sacolinha, dentro estava o presente de Kanon.

- Obrigado Saori.

Ao subirem pelas Doze Casas, despediram-se de Aldebaran quando passaram por Touro e então chegaram em Gêmeos. A deusa deu-lhes os parabéns e subiu para a Sala do Mestre.

- Enfim, sós. - Kanon riu e jogou a mochila no sofá.

Saga colocou a mala no sofá também e tirou o presente de dentro da sacola que Saori lhe entregara.

- Seu outro presente. - entregou o embrulho ao gêmeo, mas ele colocou sobre a estante e puxou Saga pela cintura.

- Só tem um presente que eu quero agora, Saga. - disse conduzindo-o para o quarto.

- Kanon, quando vai deixar de ser tarado? - perguntou rindo.

Kanon fechou a porta do quarto e levou Saga até a enorme cama de casal, deitando em seguida e abraçando-o.

- Ah! Realizei meu sonho estando aqui com você de novo.

- Seu bobo.

Kanon sorriu, deu um beijo e apoiou a cabeça no peito do irmão, aninhando-se nele. Quando Saga menos esperava, viu que o caçula dormia feito um anjo.

"É perfeito estar com você aqui de novo, Kanon."

**Owari**

_N/A: Felicidades pros geminhas! Nem acredito q terminei a fic a tempo! \o\ Reviews, please!_


End file.
